


Moments

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 最後林在範還是看到了那些照片，他邀請他來，在暗房裡不透光的窗帘後頭做愛。





	Moments

他辦了一場攝影展。

被寫體都是林在範，遂沒有在任何一處寫出他的名字。

起初他拿底片機拍攝，在暗房洗出那些無法見光的照片，字裡字外的意思都是那樣。林在範面對他的相機時有幾種反應，一是舉起自己的相機反拍，二是做鬼臉，三是皺著鼻子露出有點尷尬的笑臉。

久了之後他們都習慣了同時同地，在想要抓住什麼的時候拿起相機，把那一刻的表情和記憶濃縮在底片裡頭。他拍攝大量的林在範，相仿的角度、細微的不同，穿著類似的衣服，在陌生的風景裡。也有幾次是在接吻或者做愛當中忽而起了念頭，拿起相機便是一場角力，最後遂了他的意按下快門，拍出一疊介於特殊與失敗之間的照片。

林在範對他以不純動機拍下的照片有些微詞，倒不是不滿意，但仍會在事後嘟囔給人看見了怎麼辦。朴珍榮知道他在害怕什麼，於是在休假的尾聲在家中浴室佈置出暗房，獨自經手那些私密的記憶。他將相紙泡入顯影劑中，在微光的室內小心檢視沖洗完成的照片，最後一張張晾起來；底片保存得很好，沒有戀情遭到曝光。

最後林在範還是看到了那些照片，他邀請他來，在暗房裡不透光的窗帘後頭做愛。

朴珍榮站在展廳裡監工，林在範的身影被放大輸出懸掛在牆上，他回過神來，突然有種陌生的疏離感。明明是相同的五官，對著他露出熟悉的表情，卻好像在展示在布面上的那一秒鐘開始失去了所有權。朴珍榮私有林在範的權利，他心想著，無意識地把句子放上舌尖，幾乎被這樣的念頭好笑出聲。分明是屬於他的，只屬於他的，照片是，記憶也是，人也是。

奇怪的是他其實從來都沒有那種想要向不存在的全世界大聲疾呼的欲望。這個人是我的，他會用各種玩笑的方式展演，但也僅限於展演。關於林在範的某個部分私屬於他的這件事，很親近的幾個人知道這份關係的存在，像是呼吸一樣的戀愛，對他來說就很足夠了。然而當他要把林在範暴露在自己眼底的部分向世界分享時，朴珍榮卻突然感到莫名的抵觸。

那種感覺就像是用手心觸碰林在範的臉孔，在柔軟的觸感之中，總是會有碰到冰冷的金屬質地的一秒。並不是說他討厭那個鼻釘的存在，那是林在範的身體、林在範想做的事，他無權也不願阻止。但就是那一秒鐘，會有那樣的一秒鐘，他想問為什麼。

攝影展的策劃期間林在範拒絕了與他一同挑選照片，那樣不是會失去走進展廳的驚喜嗎，林在範說，他看著他的雙眼，遂沒有執意要求。朴珍榮對自己的分寸有著恰如其分的自信，卻總是在最後一刻略有遲疑。他走過紛擾的展廳，正對著空間深處放得最大的那幅照片。那是在北邊的島國，銀白的冬日，林在範穿著黑色的長版棉外套，遮住半張臉的墨鏡，右手抓著萊卡，一邊用帶著露指手套的左手食指撥開略長於眉骨的瀏海。不是他最喜歡的，但構圖舒服的一張照片。

為什麼選這張照片放大？金有謙前來幫忙時好奇地問。

他說，因為那是我想回去的瞬間。

在杳無人跡的深林，他應該不要躲掉林在範湊過來的親吻，從容地張開雙臂接受那個溫暖的擁抱。當這樣的念頭像蒸汽火車一樣橫駛過腦海，朴珍榮知道某部分的自己終將遺留在那片雪地裡頭。

過了某個歲數之後他突然學會了懊悔的含義，即使如此也只能繼續前行。去做一件當下應做的事，在未來的某個時間點回頭看時，盡量不要留下遺憾。說著簡單的事情總是最困難的，分明知道不會有絕不後悔的選擇也是。於是他從硬碟中選出合適的照片，在只對自己有意義的記憶上複寫，分享但不解釋此些略為私人的秘密。

他猜想林在範或許明白；他握有另一半的記憶，而將前來尋得解答。你在我眼裡的樣子，朴珍榮想，應該照著本心放在全展的標題才對。

但那樣又太昭示了，他想，應該要再攥在手裡一下下。

現在的主題就很好。

——「瞬間」。

fin.


End file.
